Jackie
Jacqueline "Jackie" Bodine '("BO|dee-nee"'') (born in May 25, 1985) is a recurring character in Bobby's World. She first appeared in the episode "Three Kids And A Baby" At first, she didn't have a big role, but later really had something to say. She is Bobby's somewhat girlfriend. She is voiced by Debi Derryberry. Biography In Bobby's Girl (which later became the title for a love song, coincidentally), Jackie made a Valentine's Day card for Bobby ("This is for Bobby, I love him."), which ultimately made the other schoolchildren tease them ("Bobby & Jackie, sitting in a tree..."). As Bobby protested, Jackie gave him a kiss on the cheek, much to his disgust, considering how he's only 4-8 years-old within the context of the show & therefore, thinks romance is icky. Despite this, after spurning Jackie's affections once too many by refusing to let her play with him or be in his treehouse club just because she's a girl, Bobby gets jealous of the fact that Jackie begins spending more time with Bobby's other friend Herbie instead of with him, as Bobby still considered Jackie to be his best friend in spite of her gender. Upon discovering that his mom is a girl & that he likes her, he comes to the realization that maybe he does like Jackie after all. Bobby then says that sometimes, the best way to show your feelings is through a song, which cues up a montage of Jackie chasing Bobby through a Valentine's Day themed background, as guest star BJ Thomas sings the major hook of his popular 1980's hit, "Hooked On a Feeling", with Jackie even singing part of the lyrics to further show her infatuation for Bobby. Following the sappy montage, Bobby's goofy Uncle Ted tells lovesick Booby him that girls like guys who have money, so Bobby asks for an allowance so he can get Jackie a friendship present, hoping that doing so would make Jackie forget Herbie & be best friends with him again. Unfortunately, once at the store, Bobby ends up spending his allowance money on toys he would otherwise like to have for himself instead of on the present he had initially wanted to give to Jackie, so he begins to do odd jobs to get even more money. Cash in hand, he approaches Jackie, asking if the money he has would fix their friendship, only for Jackie to tell him that some things have more value than money. As the episode winds down, Bobby finally understands that it's up to him to patch things up between himself & Jackie. At school the following day, Bobby sits dejected at his desk before Jackie comes up to him. To ease the awkward tension, Bobby makes the first move by telling Jackie that he feels bad that he doesn't have anything to give her to repair their seemingly strained friendship. Jackie sets things straight by immediately telling Bobby that she likes him just as he is. Just as Bobby questions Jackie as to why, Jackie answers by merely kissing him on the cheek again, causing Bobby to state that he "forgot about that part" when it came to his relationship with Jackie. The episode closes with a brief reprise of "Hooked on a Feeling" being sung as Bobby runs screaming through the halls of his school, with Jackie happily giggling as she gives chase, hoping to catch him. In Bobby Ties the Knot has Bobby fall for a substitute teacher, during which a visibly jealous Jackie flatly tells Bobby, "It's a crush, it'll pass", but when Bobby persists to Jackie that what he feels is real despite the substitute teacher obviously being far too old for him on top of already being in a relationship herself & having to depart the episode for plot convenience before Bobby can return the feelings he thought the new teacher felt, during Bobby's unrequited attempts to woo the new teacher including a dream marriage sequence, a frustrated Jackie pulls Bobby into the school closet & pins him down, telling him point-blank, "I am the only woman for you! Someday, you'll realize that!" Throughout the show, Bobby ends up daydreaming about the lesson each episode is meant to teach, with many of these actually shoehorning Jackie into stereotypical couple roleplaying roles with him (despite his young age telling him that girls are gross & "have cooties"), ranging from a James Bond-like superspy & his cocktail (actually juice) waitress lover, Tarzan & Jane, a runaway fugitive in classic convict stripes & his pursuing female cop/detective, a Babe Ruth-like home run king & the pitcher of the opposing T-Ball baseball/softball team, etc In Back to the Furniture, Jackie and Rodney made their final scene where they playing Styrofoam fight with the bag along with Bobby and covered in Styrofoam peanuts all over them where they pretended to be Yetis. Appearences Jackie has red hair with floor length pigtails. She wears earrings, pink shirt, light green skirt, white bandage on her left leg, pink socks and brown slippers. Gallery Bobby Generic and Jackie kiss.jpg Bobby Generic and Jackie 83292290.jpg Bobby Generic and Jackie jsv8fzUNn2TvHhs.jpg Bobby Generic Jackie mqdefault.jpg Jackie.png Episodes Bobby's World '''SEASON 2 * [[Three Kids and a Baby|'Three Kids and a Baby']] (debut, cameo) * [[Suspects, Lies & Videotape|'Suspects, Lies & Videotape']] * [[Clubhouse Bobby|'Clubhouse Bobby']] * [[A Nightmare on Bobby's Street|'A Nightmare on Bobby's Street']] (non-speaking cameo) * [[Caution: Bobby at Work|'Caution: Bobby at Work']] * [[Chariots of Bobby|'Chariots of Bobby']] (non-speaking, briefly) * [[Bobby's Birthday Bash|'Bobby's Birthday Bash']] SEASON 3 * [[Bobby's Tooth or Dare|'Bobby's Tooth or Dare']] * [[Bobby's Big Move|'Bobby's Big Move']] * [[Bad News Bobby|'Bad News Bobby']] (non-speaking, briefly) * [[Swim By Me|'Swim By Me']] (non-speaking cameo, robot) * [[The Music|'The Music']] * [[Baby Brother Blues|'Baby Brother Blues']] (cameo) * [[Bobby's Girl|'Bobby's Girl']] SEASON 4 * [[The Hero|'The Hero']] (cameo) * [[The World Accordion to Bobby|'The World Accordion to Bobby']] (cameo) * [[Bobby Ties the Knot|'Bobby Ties the Knot']] * [[Karate Bobby|'Karate Bobby']] * [[Psycho Bobby|'Psycho Bobby']] * [[The Smell of a Tattletale|'The Smell of a Tattletale']] * [[It's My Party|'It's My Party']] (cameo) * [[Bobby the Musical|'Bobby the Musical']] (cameo) SEASON 5 * [[Rebel Without a Clue|'Rebel Without a Clue']] (cameo x3) * [[Harry Takes a Powder|'Harry Takes a Powder']] * [[Mom on Wheels|'Mom on Wheels']] * [[Mrs. Noogiefire|'Mrs. Noogiefire']] (cameo x2) * [[Bobby Slicker|'Bobby Slicker']] (mentioned only) * [[Who You Gonna Call...???|'Who You Gonna Call...???']] * [[Starring Bobby|'Starring Bobby']] (cameo) SEASON 6 * [[Bobby On-line|'Bobby On-line']] * [[Bobby The Genius|'Bobby The Genius']] * [[Hooked on Caps|'Hooked on Caps']] * [[Bobby's Last Stand|'Bobby's Last Stand']] * [[Just Plain Sleepless|'Just Plain Sleepless']] (cameo) * [[Time After Time|'Time After Time']] * [[Independence Bobby|'Independence Bobby']] * [[Bobby the Candidate|'Bobby the Candidate']] SEASON 7 * [[Bad Manners Bobby|'Bad Manners Bobby']] * [[Roger's Ransom|'Roger's Ransom']] * [[Cooties|'Cooties']] * [[Promises, Promises|'Promises, Promises']]' '(cameo x2) * [[Generics and Indians|'Generics and Indians']] * [[It's a Generic Life|'It's a Generic Life']] (flashback) * [[Dad's Big Day|'Dad's Big Day']] * [[Back to the Furniture|'Back to the Furniture']] (despaired, last appearence) Catchphrases * "Over here, Come quick!" * "This is for Bobby and I love him." * "Hey, Bobby!" * "A Promise is a Promise." * "I am the only woman for you!, Someday you realize that!" * "Sweet!" * "This is gonna hurt you more than it hurts me!" Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Bobby's Friends Category:Bobby's World